Metal powders provide a diversity of applications to produce components. Notably powdered metals are utilized in sintering approaches as well as feeds in melt approaches of near to net shape rapid manufacturing. Ideally metal powders are in a spherical morphology that provides good flowability and packing density. Steel and many other metal powders are widely utilized to produce low cost components. It has long been sought to utilize titanium alloy powders to produce components which has not been widely utilized primarily because of the high cost of titanium powder. During the period 2010 and into 2011 the cost of spherical titanium powder has been in the $150/lb cost range. At these high costs only the most cost insensitive applications utilize spherical titanium powder to produce component products has been pursued.
The high cost of spherical titanium powder in large part is due to the high cost of conventional processing to produce alloyed titanium ingot from sponge that is then used to melt produce spherical titanium powder by one of several approaches. State-of-the-art titanium processing is in very large scale and batch segregated operations. Typically, Kroll sponge processing is carried out in large retorts producing approximately ten ton batches over many days of operation of adding TiCl4 to the molten magnesium in the retort and draining resulting molten MgCl2 from the retort followed by a week or more vacuum evaporation to remove the residual entrapped MgCl2 and unreacted Mg. The vacuum purified sponge is then melted in very large skull type furnaces with the heat supplied by electron beams or plasmas. Alloying elements may then be added to the large ton size melts to produce desired alloy compositions such as Ti-6Al-4V which is then cast into ingots. Often triple melting is performed to attain uniform alloying. As a result, titanium ingot prices are quite cyclic that also influence the high cost of spherical titanium powder.